Cubby/Gallery
Images of Cubby. External Galleries Promotional Imagery Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates cubby.jpg IzzyCubbytreasurechest-promo.jpg Jake-group promo.jpg Battle for the book promo.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's neverland rescue promo.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land promo.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates promo02.jpg Peter Pan Returns cover art.jpg Battle for the book promo03.png Battle for the book promo02.png 25646.jpg 05376 1.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash!03.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! promo02.jpg Jake and NP poster.jpg Jake&NP.jpg Jake Neverland Pirates.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates 07.jpg Jake-The-Never-Land-Pirates.jpg Jake&Crew-mermaid lagoon.jpg Jake-FirstDayOfSummer!.jpg Jake-HappyBirthday.jpg Jake-BestFriendsDay.jpg Jake's Never Land Rescue promo.jpg Jake&crew-Disney Junior Appisodes.jpg Jake&crew-Disney Junior Appisodes02.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Password.jpg Jake - Birthday Bash.jpg Mama Hook promo.png Jake&crew-Disneynevergrowup.jpeg The Never Sands of Time-Disney Junior Appisodes01.png Disney-d23-23-days-of-christmas-art-2013-kenny-thompkins.jpg Jake's awesome crew.png 421-surfboards orig.png 424-windsailtoboggan orig.png 421-shiplaconquista orig.png Parent Pirate-disney-junior.jpg Jake&crew-pirate-birthday-pirate-party.jpg Raise Pirate Pup-disney-junior.jpg Appisodes-Remarkable Beardini.png Spin-offs ''Jake's Never Land Pirate School'' Tick-Tock-Jake's Never Land Pirate School.jpg Crocodile Creek-Jake's Never Land Pirate School.jpg ''Jake's Buccaneer Blast '' Jake&crew-Pirates on Ice0.jpg Jake&crew-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure.jpg Jake&crew -Buccaneer Blast.jpg Jakr&Crew-Buccaneer Blast.jpg Jake&Crew -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Groupshot -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg Groupshot -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Groupshot -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight03.jpg Peter PanJake&crew-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight01.jpg Peter PanJake&crew-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg Frozen Forest-Pirate on Ice02.jpg Jake&Crew-Pirates on Ice02.jpg Jake&Crew-Pirates on Ice.jpg CubbySkullyIzzy-Pirate on Ice.jpg Jake&crew- The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight!.jpg Cubby-The Never Land Jungle Speedway.jpg Jake&Cubby-Jake's Buccaneer Blast.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Buccaneer Blast-The Golden Pirate Pyramid.jpg Jake&crew- The Golden Pirate Pyramid.jpg Buccaneer Blast-Pirates on Ice.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas.jpeg Bucky-Stormy seas.jpg Cubby-Stormy Seas.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain.jpg Cubby-The Treasure of Belch Mountain02.png Cubby-The Treasure of Belch Mountain01.png|Cubby as he appears in Jake's Buccaneer Blast. Cubby-The Treasure of Belch Mountain.jpg Cubby-The Treasure of Belch Mountain03.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain09.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain08.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain07.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain06.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain05.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain04.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain03.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain02.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain01.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas05.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas01.jpg Jake&crew-Stormy Seas04.jpg Jake spyglass-Stormy Seas02.jpg Jake spyglass-Stormy Seas01.jpg Jake&Izzy-Stormy Seas03.png Bucky-Stormy seas.jpg Jake spyglass-The Golden Pirate Pyramid.jpg Pirate piece-The Golden Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Golden Pirate Pyramid-The Golden Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas10.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas09.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas08.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas07.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas06.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas05.jpg Jake&crew-Stormy Seas03.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirates on Ice01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirates on Ice03.jpg Jake&crew-Pirates on Ice04.jpg Peter Pan&crew-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight01.jpg Peter Pan&crew-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg Cubby-Pirates on Ice01.jpg Groupshot -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight04.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances Jake&crew-Disney Junior Live.jpg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg SkullyJakeCubbyBucky-Disney Junior Live.JPG Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Jake, Izzy ,Cubby and Skully.jpg Cubby-Disney Junior Live.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang03.JPG Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang02.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg Jake&crew with Peter-Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-Jake&Cubby.jpg Jake&crew-Disney Junior Live Onstage.jpg Jake&crew-disney junior live.jpg Jake&crew-disney junior live02.jpg Jonathan Morgan & Cubby.jpg Disney-junior-live-on-stage.jpg Kate Finan02.jpg Printed Media Surhf in turf01.jpg Surhf in turf02.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page04.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page03.jpg After while crocodile.JPG Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-All hands on Hook.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X_mark_the_Croc_page02.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page01.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book01.jpg Treasure of the TidesBook01.jpg Skipping day page.jpg Pirate Campoutpage02.jpg Pirate Campoutpage01.jpg Battle for the book page02.png Battle for the book page01.png Jake&crew-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Skullycubbyjake-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Izzy!.jpg CubbySkullyIzzy-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer02.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer01.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates- The Key to Skull Rock book01.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates- The Key to Skull Rock book02.jpg Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book02.png Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book.png Jake&Cubby-The Key to Skull Rock Book.png Groupshot-Save Me, Smee!.jpg Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock book02.png HookJake&Cubby-The key to Skull Rock book.png Jake&crew with Hook-The Key to Skull Rock book.png Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock book.png Jake&crew-Surfin' Turf book02.png Jake&crew-Surfin' Turf book.png Jake Saves Bucky book07.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book06.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book05.jpg Pirate Island-First Look and Find book.jpg Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book.jpg Hook&Smee-Save Me, Smee!.png Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page01.png Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent's Favorite Fables-page0.jpg App Shopper- Disney Junior Magazine page.jpg Geyser Gulch-X Marks the Croc!.png Pirate Tales.jpg Save Me, Smee page.jpg The Pirate Games page03.png The Pirate Games page02.png Croc Takes the Cake02.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page02.png The Great Never Sea Conquest page01.png Groupshot- after a while crocodile.jpg The Key to Skull Rock book.jpg Dragon-Jake Saves Bucky page.png Winter Never Land book.jpg Sailing the Never Sea book.jpg Pirate campout page.jpg Treasure of the tides page.JPG JATNP-Save-me-Smee-p12-13.jpg My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg Hideout-My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg Bucky-My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg The Pirate Games.jpg The Missing Spyglass.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables back.jpg Cubby's Mixed-Up Map book back.jpg Doubloon Lagoon-Pirate campout page.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page07.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page05.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page04.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page16.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page19.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page17.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page15.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page08.jpg Trick or Treasure!20.jpg Trick or Treasure!19.jpg Trick or Treasure!16.jpg Trick or Treasure!14.jpg Trick or Treasure!13.jpg Trick or Treasure!12.jpg Trick or Treasure!11.jpg Trick or Treasure!10.jpg Trick or Treasure!08.jpg Trick or Treasure!03.jpg Trick or Treasure!02.jpg Trick or Treasure!01.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!07.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!05.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!04.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!03.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!01.jpg Let's Get Jumping!23.jpg Let's Get Jumping!22.jpg Let's Get Jumping!17.jpg Let's Get Jumping!15.jpg Let's Get Jumping!14.jpg Let's Get Jumping!13.jpg Let's Get Jumping!12.jpg Let's Get Jumping!06.jpg Let's Get Jumping!03.jpg Let's Get Jumping!02.jpg Let's Get Jumping!01.jpg Battle for the book page12.jpg Battle for the book page11.jpg Battle for the book page08.jpg Battle for the book page07.jpg Battle for the book page06.jpg Battle for the book page05.jpg Battle for the book page04.jpg Battle for the book page10.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book15.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book13.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book12.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book11.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book10.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book09.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book08.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book05.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book03.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book02.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book10.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book08.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book07.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book06.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book05.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book04.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book02.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book01.jpg Save Me Smee page05.jpg Save Me Smee page06.jpg Save Me Smee page04.jpg Save Me Smee page03.jpg Save Me Smee page02.jpg Disney Jake and the Neverland Pirates Play-a-Sound02.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page16.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page15.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page14.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page13.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page11.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page08.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page03.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page01.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page12.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page11.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page10.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page09.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page07.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page05.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page04.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page03.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page02.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page01.jpg Pirate Campoutpage12.jpg Pirate Campoutpage11.jpg Pirate Campoutpage10.jpg Pirate Campoutpage06.jpg Pirate Campoutpage05.jpg Pirate Campoutpage04.jpg Pirate Campoutpage03.jpg Pirate Campoutpage09.jpg Pirate Campoutpage08.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book01.jpg Video games A Treasure for Mama Hook.jpg Jake - Rainbow Wand Color Quest.jpg Bedtime Treasure Hunt.jpg Bucky's Never Sea Hunt.jpg Jake's Heroic Race.jpg JakeNever Land Games.jpg Plundering Pup.jpg JAKE And The Neverland Pirates - Golden Pirate Pumklin Patch.jpg Jake's Treasure Hunt game.jpg Groupshot - Jake's Heroic Race - Jake's.jpg JAKE And The Never Land Pirates- The Great Pirate Pyramid.jpg Bucky's Halloween Haunt02.jpg Bucky's Halloween Haunt01.jpg Jake's Never Land Shapes and Patterns02.jpg Us-ipad-3-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Us-ipad-2-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Us-ipad-1-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp05.jpeg Jake&crew- go bananas.jpg Groupshot-Izzy's Flying Adventure.jpeg Hook-Cubby´s Climb of Courage.jpeg Cubby-Sand pirate game.jpeg Jake&crew-Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure Hunt game.png Jake&crew-Quest For the Four Swords01.jpg Jake&crew-Battle On The Never Sea 01.jpg Jake&crew-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Jake&crew-Super Pirate Powers02.jpg Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Hook-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Tic-Toc--Jake's Skate Escape02.jpg Tic-Toc--Jake's Skate Escape01.jpg Sailor Swamp-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Stinkpot Swamp-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Floating Rock Canyon-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Jake&crew-Puttin' Pirates Mini Golf01.jpg Cast-Puttin' Pirates Mini Golf.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Story Quest02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Story Quest03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Story Quest01.jpg Jake&crew-Birthday Bounce03.jpg Jake&crew-Birthday Bounce02.jpg Jake&crew-Birthday Bounce.jpg Jake's Birthday Bounce.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race09.jpg Golden bell-Jake's Heroic Race.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt06.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt03.jpg IzzyCubby&Skully-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Haha Hedges-Jake's Treasure hunt.jpg Jake&crew-Plundering Pup02.jpg Hook's Treasure Cave-Plundering Pup01.jpg Have-a-Banana Grove-Plundering Pup03.jpg Have-a-Banana Grove-Plundering Pup02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt13.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt12.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt11.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt10.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt09.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race09.jpg Golden bell-Jake's Heroic Race.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt06.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt03.jpg IzzyCubby&Skully-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Haha Hedges-Jake's Treasure hunt.jpg Jake&crew-Plundering Pup02.jpg Hook's Treasure Cave-Plundering Pup01.jpg Have-a-Banana Grove-Plundering Pup03.jpg Have-a-Banana Grove-Plundering Pup02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt08.jpg Cubby-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt07.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race05.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race07.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race08.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race06.jpg Izzy's Pet Puzzle.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle04.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle03.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle02.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle01.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid07.jpg Groupshot-The Great Pirate Pyramid03.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid06.jpg Groupshot-The Great Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid05.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid04.jpg IzzyCamille&Cubby-The Great Pirate Pyramid.jpg Camille&Cubby-The Great Pirate Pyramid.jpg Groupshot-The Great Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid03.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt01.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt02.jpg Jake&crew-Go Bananas Game02.jpg Jake&crew-Go Bananas Game01.jpg Cubby-Jake's Treasure Trek01.jpg Jake&Cubby-Jake's Treasure Trek01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure Trek03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure Trek02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure Trek01.jpg Cubby-Jake's Treasure Trek02.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Jake's Treasure Trek01.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Jake's Treasure Trek02.jpg Jake&crew-Sand Pirates game01.jpg Groupshot-Sand Pirates game02.jpg Cubby&Bones-Sand Pirates game02.jpg Cubby&Bones-Sand Pirates game01.jpg Jake&crew-Sand Pirates game02.jpg Groupshot-Sand Pirates game01.jpg Jake&crew-Rainbow Wand Color Quest.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery05.jpg Pirate Princess-Pirates Color Wand Quest06.jpg Pirate Princess-Pirates Color Wand Quest05.jpg Pirate Princess-Pirates Color Wand Quest03.jpg Stickers-Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpeg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates10.jpg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates04.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates01.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates07.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates05.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates02.jpg Cubby-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Groupshot- Bucky's Halloween Haunt.jpg Teamwork Trophy-Never Land Games03.jpg Teamwork Trophy-Never Land Games02.jpg Teamwork Trophy-Never Land Games04.jpg Jake&crew-Never Land Games02.jpg Jake&crew-Never Land Games01.jpg CubbyJake&Bones-Pirate Rock game01.jpg Sharky&Bones-Pirate Rock game06.jpg CubbySharky&Bones-Pirate Rock game01.jpg CubbyJake&Bucky-Pirate Rock game01.jpg Jake&crew-Jakes Marble Raceway06.jpg Jake&crew-Jakes Marble Raceway05.jpg Jake&crew-Jakes Marble Raceway04.jpg Jake&crew-Jakes Marble Raceway03.jpg Jake&crew-Jakes Marble Raceway02.jpg Jake&crew-Jakes Marble Raceway01.jpg Cubby-Jakes Marble Raceway01.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage01.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage02.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage03.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage04.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage05.jpg Cubby-Cubby´s Climb of Courage02.jpg Cubby-Cubby´s Climb of Courage01.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby´s Climb of Courage01.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer15.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer14.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer13.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer12.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer10.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer09.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer08.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer07.jpg Cubby- A Treasure for Mama Hook01.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook15.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook14.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook13.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook12.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook11.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook10.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook09.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook07.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook08.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook06.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook05.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook04.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook02.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook01.jpg Groupshot- A Treasure for Mama Hook03.jpg Groupshot- A Treasure for Mama Hook02.jpg Groupshot- A Treasure for Mama Hook01.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook03.jpg Floating Rock Canyon-Plundering Pup.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game07.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game06.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game05.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game01.jpg Merchandise Cubby-plush.jpg Jake-and-Never-Land-Pirates-Pirate-Packs.jpg Jake and the neverland pirates figures.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-figures.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Collapsible Finger Puppets.jpg Jake-T shirt11.jpg Jake-T shirt10.jpg Cubby- Duplo.jpg Sailwagon.jpg Captain Jake.jpg ST2567.jpg Jake's Skull Phone.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Figure.jpg Disney Captain Jake - Group Poster.jpg Disney Jr. CAPTAIN JAKE and the NEVERLAND PIRATES wall sticker.jpg Jak&crew-pro health.jpg Jak&crew-Never Land Pirates Band Aid Bandages.jpg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates01.jpeg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates.jpg Jake&crew puzzle.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Stickers.jpg FP Brands- Jake Bucky ship concept art.jpg Captain jake-stickers.jpg Jake-and-the-neverland-pirates-value-stickers.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Halloween Stickers.jpg Sticker Books. Jake And The Never Land Pirates.png Jake the pirate big coloring book team up for treasure.jpg Category:Character Galleries